The Sweet
1968 04.03.68 The Pavilion Hemel Hampstead UK 01.06.68 Lion Hotel, Warrington, Cheshire (billed as Sweetshop) UK 07.06.68 ?? Scotland 08.06.68 ?? Scotland 09.06.68 ?? Scotland 10.06.68 ?? Scotland 30.06.68 Carlton Club, Warrington (billed as Sweetshop) UK 05-07.07.68 Wolwerhampton area ? UK 13.07.68 Enfield Chase Tennis Club Middlesex UK 20.07.68 Blaises Queensgate London UK 22.07.68 Belfry, Wishaw, West Midlands with Locomotive (billed as Sweetshop) UK 24.07.68 Mackadown, Kitts Green, West Midlands with Bobcats (billed as Sweetshop) UK 10.08.68 Nottingham UK 17.08.68 (for one week) - Blue Lagoon, Newquay, Cornwall (billed as Sweetshop) with different bands supporting each night. UK 24.08.68 Unknown venue, Essex UK 25.08.68 The Clay Pigeon Eastcote Middelsex UK 16.10.68 Hatchetts Picadilly London UK 17.10.68 Hatchetts Picadilly London UK 29.10.68 Hatchetts Picadilly London UK 01.11.68 Medway College Of Tech. Chatham, Kent UK 04.11.68 Penny Farthing Southend, Essex UK 07.11.68 Mile End Hospital London UK 09.11.68 Dreamland Ballroom Margate, Kent UK 10.11.68 Dreamland Ballroom Margate, Kent UK 12.11.68 Broomfield Youth Centre Chelmsford UK 16.11.68 Industrial Club Norwich, Norfolk UK 17.11.68 Popa John House London E14 UK 22.11.68 Loughton Youth Centre Loughton UK 23.11.68 Amigo Hall Elephant & Castle London UK 29.11.68 Billericay Youth Centre Billericay UK 30.11.68 Club La Bamba Tunbridge Wells, Kent UK 07.12.68 Ritz Ballroom Bournemouth, Dorset UK 18.12.68 Little Baddow Village Hall, Essex UK 19.12.68 Birdcage Harlow, Essex UK 20.12.68 Wellington Avenue Youth Centre Chingford UK 24.12.68 The Royal Links Pavilion Cromer UK 31.12.68 Industrial Club Norwich UK 1969 (In July Mick Stewart replaced Frank Torpey) 04.01.69 Marine Ballroom Lyme Regis, Dorset UK 10.01.69 Shepway Manor Youth Centre Maidstone, Kent UK 17.01.69 Albermarle Youth House Romford, Essex UK 18.01.69 Penthouse CLub Colchester, Essex UK 01.02.69 Spotlight Club RAF Brize Norton, Oxfordshire UK 07.02.69 Writtle College Of Agriculture Writtle Chelmsford, Essex UK 13.02.69 RAF Lyneham, Wiltshire UK 14.02.69 National College Of Agricultural Engineering Silsoe, Bedfordshire UK 15.02.69 400 Ballroom Torquay, Devon UK 22.02.69 St. Nicholas Grammer School Northwood, Middlesex UK 23.02.69 Hatfield Youth Centre Hatfield, Herts UK 28.02.69 Westfield College London UK 01.03.69 Industrial Club Norwich, Norfolk UK 07.03.69 Shepway Manor Youth Centre Maidstone, Kent UK 15.03.69 Oakland College St. Albans, Herts UK 21.03.69 Robert Beard Youth Centre Hornchurch, Essex UK 22.03.69 International Club Leeds, West Yorkshire UK 27.03.69 Bromleys Ballroom Barnstaple, Devon UK 29.03.69 Ritz Ballroom Bournemouth, Dorset UK 31.03.69 Hornchurch Grammer School Hornchurch, Essex UK 05.04.69 Locarno Ballroom Swindon, Wiltshire UK 11.04.69 Harrow Inn Abbey Wood London UK 12.04.69 Pavilion Ballroom Gillingham Kent UK 17.04.69 Crystal CLub RAF Medenham Marlow, Bucks UK 19.04.69 Institute Hall Braintree, Essex UK 23.04.69 Marconi Sports & Social Club Chelmsford, Essex UK 26.04.69 Imperial College London UK 01.05.69 Grafton Club RAF Marham Kings Lynn, Norfolk UK 02.05.69 Westlands Youth Centre Chelmsford, Essex UK 03.05.69 Havering Tech College Hornchurch, Essex UK 16.05.69 Chelmsfrog City Football Club Chelmsford, Essex UK 17.05.69 Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 22.05.69 Corringham Youth Centre Corringham, Essex UK 23.05.69 Clay Pigeon Eastcote Middlesex UK 24.05.69 Town Hall Morley Leeds, West Yorkshire UK 25.05.69 Kiosk Ballroom Castleford, West Yorkshire UK 30.05.69 Crowns Nest Tring, Herts UK 31.05.69 Industrial Club Norwich UK 05.06.69 Walton Hop, Walton-on-Thames, Surrey UK 06.06.69 Writtle College Agriculture Writtle Chelmsford, Essex UK 07.06.69 Liphook Village Hall Liphook, Hampshire UK 13.06.69 City Hall St. Albans UK 14.06.69 Locarno Ballroom Swindon, Wiltshire UK 21.06.69 Bernets Newbury UK 28.06.69 Lafayette Wolverhampton UK 04.07.69 Westlands Youth Centre Chelmsford, Essex UK 05.07.69 Playhouse Walton On Thames, Surrey UK 12.07.69 Gliderdrome Boston UK 16.07.69 Marconi Sports & Social Club Chelmsford, Essex UK 19.07.69 Birdcage Harlow UK 24.07.69 Westcliff High School Westcliff On Sea UK 31.07.69 RAF Halton Aylesbury UK 06.08.69 The Ballroom Royal Artelliry Depot Woolwich London UK 16.08.69 The Pavilion Hemel Hempstead UK 26.09.69 Medway College Of Technology Chatham UK 17.10.69 The Harrow Inn Abbey Wood UK 18.10.69 Town Hall Stow On The Wold UK 23.10.69 Windrush Club RAF Little Rissington Atow On The Wold UK 25.10.69 Lion Hotel Warrington UK 21.11.69 Spotlight Club RAF Brize Norton UK 27.11.69 Quarles Youth Centre Romford UK Dec. 69 The Piper Club, Rome, Italy from dec. 23 to dec. 30 (Not verified) 1970 (Andy Scott replaced Mick Stewart and this was beginning of the legendary "The Sweet" era.) 10.01.70 Storthfield Country Club South Normanton UK 22.05.70 The Harrow Inn Abbey Wood UK 26.09.70 The Windsor Ballroom Redcar UK 09.10.70 Queens Hall Bradford UK 31.10.70 Spotlight Club RAF Brize Norton UK 05.11.70 School Of Agriculture Sutton Bonnington UK 09.11.70 Rugby Club Salford UK 14.11.70 Masonic Ballroom Haverford West Wales 21.11.70 Up The Junction Crewe UK 27.11.70 The Royal Albert Hall London UK 12.12.70 Waverly Castle Hotel Melrose Scotland 31.12.70 Domino Club and Princess Club Manchester UK 1971 02.01.71 Golden Diamond Sutton Ashfield Nottingham UK 09.01.71 Storthfield Country Club South Normanton Derby UK 10.01.71 Cosmo Club Carlisle UK 11.01.71 Black Swan Hotel Sheffield UK 14.01.71 Rugby Club Worrington UK *CANCELLED* 15.01.71 Windmill Club Rotherham UK 16.01.71 C.I.S Ballroom Manchester UK 21.01.71 The Rugby Club Wigan UK 22.01.71 The Carlton Club Warrington UK 23.01.71 Golden Eagle Hotel Kirkby Liverpool UK 26.01.71 The Pembroke Club Chatham Kent UK 30.01.71 Cosmo Club Carlisle UK 31.01.71 Cosmo Club Carlisle UK 04.02.71 Heron RN Yeovilton UK 05.02.71 Camelot Taunton UK 06.02.71 New Vine Newport Salop UK 07.02.71 Grey Topper Eastwood Nottingham UK 11.02.71 Northwich Memorial Hall Cheshire UK 12.02.71 The Fosse Club RAF Newton Nottingham UK 13.02.71 RAF Brize Norton Oxfordshire UK 19.02.71 The Carlton Club Warrington UK 20.02.71 Tamara's Disco Winter Gardens Bridlington UK 26.02.71 Bamboo Club Stockport UK 27.02.71 Golden Diamond Sutton in Ashfield Nottingham UK 28.02.71 Christ College Liverpool UK 05.03.71 Bangor University Bangor Wales 06.03.71 Public Hall Barrow in Furness UK 07.03.71 Blue Orchid Club Long Eaton Derby UK 09.03.71 The Pembroke Club Chatham Kent UK 12.03.71 The Windmill Club Leeds UK 13.03.71 Storthfield Country Club South Normanton Derby UK 17.03.71 The Revellers Northallerton Darlington Yorkshire UK 20.03.71 Golden Diamond Sutton in Ashfield Nottingham UK 26.03.71 Town Hall Uttoxeter Staffordshire UK 27.03.71 RAF Brize Norton Oxfordshire UK 28.03.71 Grey Topper Eastwood Nottingham UK 03.04.71 The Cock Inn Ripley Derbyshire UK 10.04.71 Tamara's Disco Winter Gardens Bridlington UK 16.04.71 The Tricom Club Portsmouth UK 17.04.71 C.I.S Ballroom Manchester UK 19.04.71 Quaintways Chester UK 23.04.71 Roundall Club R.A.F Locking Weston Super Mare UK 24.04.71 Royal Links Ballroom Cromer Norfolk UK 26.04.71 Park Hall Hotel Wolverhampton UK 30.04.71 Carratic Hall Liverpool UK 01.05.71 Cricket Club Lytham St. Anne Blackpool UK 02.05.71 Richmond Club Heywood Rochdale UK 03.05.71 Pink Elephant Wolverhampton UK 07.05.71 The Grandstand Racecourse Doncaster UK 08.05.71 Whitchurch Civic Hall & Town Hall Oakengates Salop UK 14.05.71 Rugby Club Hayle Cornwall UK 15.05.71 Corn Hall Cirencester UK 21.05.71 Rebecca's Birmingham UK 22.05.71 Storthfield Country Club Detby UK *CANCELLED* 23.05.71 Crossways Country Club Bridgend Wales 28.05.71 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 29.05.71 California Ballroom Dunstable UK 03.06.71 The Regal Ballroom Minehead UK 04.06.71 Lafayette Wolverhampton UK 12.06.71 Osprey Ballroom Avimore Scotland 13.06.71 Kilbowie Park, Bankies, Clydebank Scotland 14.06.71 Caol Youth Club Fort Wiliam Scotland 15.06.71 Corran Halls Oban Scotland 18.06.71 The Racecourse Bath UK 19.06.71 North Park Kettering UK 25.06.71 Flamingo Ents Centre Hereford UK 27.06.71 Undsworth Sunnybank Bury UK 28.06.71 The 99 Club Barrow UK 03.07.71 Storchfield Country Club Derby UK 09.07.71 Bumpers, Coventry Street, Piccadilly Circus, London UK 10.07.71 The Belfry Sutton Coldfield Birmingham UK 13.07.71 Stone Manor Hotel Stone UK 16.07.71 Thys Vermeesch Hall Westerlo & Dancing Denmark Club Munstarbilzen Holland 17.07.71 Hallen Kortrijk Belgium 18.07.71 Ferrieres Festival *CANCELLED* & Rio Stut Katelijng Holland 20.07.71 Locarno Ballroom Stevenage UK 21.07.71 Scene Two, Scarborough UK 23.07.71 Pavillion Ballroom Weymouth UK 24.07.71 Dreamland Margate UK 02.08.71 The Tower Ballroom Great Yarmouth UK 05.08.71 Pembroke Club Chatham UK 06.08.71 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 07.08.71 Starlight Ballroom Boston UK 10.08.71 The Bullring Alicante Spain 11.08.71 The Bullring Benidorm Spain 13.08.71 The Bullring Malaga Spain 24.08.71 Clifton Hall Rotherham UK 25.08.71 The Hive Bournemouth UK 27.08.71 Raith Ballroom Kirkcaldy Scotland 28.08.71 Flamingo Ballroom Glasgow Scotland 31.08.71 Sloopys Berlin Germany 02.09.71 Top Of The World Stafford UK 07.09.71 Eskilstuna Folketspark Sweden 08.09.71 Uppsala V Dala Nation & Stockholm Kåren Sweden 09.09.71 Gothenburg Liseberg Sweden 10.09.71 Falköping Medborgarhuset & Gothenburg Kåren Sweden 11.09.71 Älmhult & Erlingsboda Brunn Sweden 12.09.71 Gothenburg Frölunda & Vårvindens ungdomsgård Sweden 13.09.71 Stockholm Radionhuset Midnight Hour Sweden 20.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK 21.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK 22.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK 23.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK *CANCELLED* 24.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK *CANCELLED* 25.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK *CANCELLED* 26.09.71 Excelsior Ballroom Middelsborough UK *CANCELLED* 04.10.71 Saddle Room London UK 15.10.71 ICI Brockworth Gloucester UK 24.10.71 Ludenscheid Schutzenhalle Germany 25.10.71 Herten Smart Club Germany 26.10.71 Algermissen Hallen Germany 27.10.71 Berlin Badewanne Germany 28.10.71 Kassel Stadthalle Germany 29.10.71 Gladbeck City Disko Germany 30.10.71 Leuren Festhalle Germany 31.10.71 Meyers Tanzpalast Wehldorf Germany 01.11.71 Hamburg Furstenhof Germany 02.11.71 Bohmszedt Gasthof Germany 03.11.71 Tonning Micmac Club Germany 04.11.71 Minden Studio M. Germany 05.11.71 Welmbüttel Dietmarsche Schweiz Germany 06.11.71 Club Collosseum Wilstar Germany 07.11.71 Dortmund Bonanza Club Germany 08.11.71 Waiblingen Stuttgart Germany 09.11.71 Disco 71 & Odeheim Kronau Mehrzweckhalle Germany *Cancelled* 10.11.71 Coupe 77 Dillingen Stadthalle Germany 11.11.71 Jungen Zebtrum Hagen Germany 12.11.71 Osnabrück Disco Rallye Germany 13.11.71 Jungen Zentrum Grifhorn Germany 14.11.71 Schweinfurt Germany *CANCELLED* 21.11.71 Marine Ballroom Ennisclane Ireland 22.11.71 Television Club Dublin Ireland 23.11.71 Stardust Club Cork Ireland 03.12.71 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 04.12.71 Winther Gardens Weston Super Mare UK 10.12.71 The Blow Up Club Luxembourg 16.12.71 The Lyceum London UK 17.12.71 Savoy Hotel London UK 31.12.71 Pier Ballroom Hastings UK 1972 15.01.72 Älmhult Stjärnbogen & Halmstad Folkets Park Sweden 16.01.72 Växjö Barbarella Sweden 17.01.72 Stockholm Malmen Sweden 18.01.72 Oslo Chateau Neuf Norway 19.01.72 Hudiksvall Sportshallen & Gävle Folketspark Sweden 21.01.72 Dipoli Finland 22.01.72 Korsnäs & Oravais Finland 23.01.72 Grenå Ostre skole Denmark 24.01.72 Maribo Maribohallen Denmark 25.01.72 Kalundborghallen & Copenhagen Revolution Denmark 27.01.72 The Locarno Hull UK 30.01.72 Dinther Holland 11.02.72 New Croos Goldsmith College London UK 18.02.72 Bumpers Piccadilly London UK 19.02.72 Fiesta Club Sheffield UK 20.02.72 Cosmos Club Carlisle UK 21.02.72 Quaintways Chester UK *CANCELLED* 24.02.72 The Pop Inn Club Turnout Belgium 26.02.72 St. Jan Hall Antwerp & Hall De Molen St Kathelijne Waver Belgium 27.02.72 Porochiak Hall Oosterzele Belgium 03.03.72 Les Gemeaux Brussels Belgium 04.03.72 Belvedere Club Kortessem Belgium 05.03.72 Cinema Aarschott & Vona Club Opglabeck Belgium 09.03.72 Nairn Scotland *CANCELLED* 10.03.72 Flamingo Ballroom Glasgow Scotland 11.03.72 Queen Margerets University Glasgow Scotland 14.03.72 Locarno Stevenage UK 15.03.72 Royal Ballroom Tottenham UK 16.03.72 Portsmouth Mecca UK 17.03.72 Bournemouth Chelsea Village UK 18.03.72 Streatham Hill Theatre Mecca UK *CANCELLED* 20.03.72 Samantha's Cardiff UK 21.03.72 Reading Top Rank UK 23.03.72 Orchid Ballroom, Purley UK 24.03.72 Lafyette Club, Wolverhampton UK 25.03.72 Margate Dreamland UK 07.04.72 Club Soho Niuuwenhagen Holland 08.04.72 Hotel Beijening Ulagtwedde Holland 09.04.72 Club Veeze Tolbert Holland 13.04.72 Top Rank Swanzea Wales 15.04.72 The Bath´s Scunthorpe UK 16.04.72 Canvey Island Southend UK 22.04.72 New Sands Blackpool UK *CANCELLED* 28.04.72 Royal Hotel Lowestoft UK 29.04.72 Colona College Croydon UK 30.04.72 Gig Born Holland 01.05.72 ? Holland 05.05.72 RAF Honnington Bury St Edmunds UK 06.05.72 RAF Waddington Lincs UK 08.05.72 Bird's Next, Kensington UK 13.05.72 Liege Belgium **) 20.05.72 ? Scandinavia 21.05.72 ? Scandinavia 22.05.72 ? Scandinavia 23.05.72 ? Scandinavia 24.05.72 ? Scandinavia 25.05.72 ? Scandinavia 26.05.72 ? Scandinavia 27.05.72 ? Scandinavia 28.05.72 Copenhagen Krudthuset Tivoli Denmark 29.05.72 BA Club Corby Leicestershire UK 02.06.72 Lubijana Festival Jugoslavia 08.06.72 Volunter Ballroom, Galashiels UK 09.06.72 Victoria Ballroom, Dunbar UK 11.06.72 Isle Of Man Palace Lido UK 15.06.72 Top Hat Spennymoor, Durham UK 16.06.72 Top Hat Spennymoor Scotland 17.06.72 Top Hat Spennymoor Scotland 18.06.72 Scarborough Floral Hall UK 22.06.72 Watford Top Rank UK 23.06.72 Swansea Top Rank UK 24.06.72 Bristol Top Rank UK 25.06.72 Cardiff Top Rank UK 26.06.72 London Francoise Chelsea UK 28.06.72 Hanley Top Rank Stoke on Trent UK 29.06.72 Top Rank Club Plymouth UK 30.06.72 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 01.07.72 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 02.07.72 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 03.07.72 Rex Ballroom, Bognor Regis UK 07.07.72 ? Holland 08.07.72 ? Holland 26.07.72 Country Bumpkin Andover UK 27.07.72 Falmingo Redruth UK 28.07.72 Tregye Hotel Truro UK 29.07.72 Tregye Hotel Truro UK 30.07.72 Gold Sands, Freshwater East UK 31.07.72 Barbeque, Woolacombe UK 01.08.72 Penelopes Paignton UK 02.08.72 Meadowvale County Club, Tonreyfail UK 03.08.72 Blue Lagoon Newquay UK 04.08.72 Regal Ballroom Minehead UK 05.08.72 Winther Gardens Penzance UK 07.08.72 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 08.08.72 Roundabout Newport Wales 09.08.72 Embassy Club Wallasey UK 11.08.72 The Pavilion Weymouth UK 18.08.72 Torremolinos Spain 19.08.72 Barbaellas Torremolinos Spain 20.08.72 Barbaellas Palma Spain 25.08.72 Top Rank Birmingham UK 27.08.72 Grey Topper Jacksdale Nottingham UK 28.08.72 Chelsea Village Bournemouth UK 31.08.72 Hammersmith Palais London UK 14.09.72 Suzannas Tamworth UK 17.09.72 Bonanza Club Dortmund Germany 19.09.72 Tiffany's Newcastle Under Lyme UK 29.09.72 Conservative Club Birmingham UK 30.09.72 The Intercom Halifax UK 02.10.72 Tricorn Portsmouth UK 06.10.72 Miss Seychelles Contest Seychelles 07.10.72 Festival The Stadium Seychelles 13.10.72 Aschaffenburg Maintalhalle Germany 14.10.72 Trier Trieveris Saalbau Germany 15.10.72 Erlangen Stadthalle Germany 16.10.72 Augsburg Kongresshalle Germany 17.10.72 Heilbronn Harmonie Germany 18.10.72 Konigshofen Stadthalle Germany *CANCELLED * 19.10.72 Korbach Halle Weldeck Germany *CANCELLED * 20.10.72 Zeil Am Main Saalbau Goelber Germany *CANCELLED * 21.10.72 Schwabish Stadthalle Germany *CANCELLED * 22.10.72 Neustadt An Der Saale Stadthalle Germany *CANCELLED * 01.11.72 Sports Centre Colchester UK 05.11.72 Helsinki Hämis Club Finland 06.11.72 ? Stockholm Sweden 07.11.72 Brahesalan Jönköping Sweden 08.11.72 Lidköping Sweden 09.11.72 Västkusten Sweden 10.11.72 Skåne Sweden 11.11.72 ? Sweden 16.11.72 Tiffanys Great Yarmouth UK 17.11.72 Grand Ballroom Coalville Leicester UK 18.11.72 The Bath Hall Ipswich UK 20.11.72 The Village Manchester UK 24.11.72 St Gallen Hotel Ekkehard Switzerland 25.11.72 Zürich Kongressaal Switzerland 26.11.72 Bern Kursaal Switzerland 08.12.72 The Top Hat Spennymoor Scotland 09.12.72 The Top Hat Spennymoor Scotland 14.12.72 RAF Stafford UK 15.12.72 The Intercom Nottingham UK 16.12.72 Margate Dreamland UK 17.12.72 Top Rank, Cardiff UK 19.12.72 Pinn Inn Club Uxbridge UK 20.12.72 Doncaster Top Rank UK *CANCELLED* 23.12.72 Bournemouth Chelsea Village UK 1973 06.01.73 Lowestoft Pier Pavillion UK 10.01.73 Golden Mile, Canvey Island UK 11.01.73 Market Hall, Haverford West UK 13.01.73 The Village Manchester UK 20.01.73 Aquarius Hastings UK 22.01.73 Tiffanys Ilford UK 25.01.73 Town Hall Elgin Scotland 26.01.73 The Birds And Bees Glasgow Scotland 27.01.73 Grand Hall Kilmarnock Scotland 28.01.73 Beach Ball Aberdeen Scotland 29.01.73 Caledonian Hotel Inverness Scotland 01.02.73 Rauenburg Stadthalle Germany 02.02.73 Offenbach Stadthalle Germany 03.02.73 Oker/Greissen Stadthalle Laggelsheim Germany 04.02.73 Gunzendorf/Bamberg Brauerei Sauer Germany 05.02.73 Berlin Big Eden Germany *CANCELLED* 08.02.73 Mayfair Suite Birmingham UK 09.02.73 The Locarno Blackpool UK 10.02.73 Melody Rooms Norwich UK 17.02.73 Town Hall Whangarei, NZ (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30 Supported by Daniel Boone) 18.02.73 Founders Theatre Hamilton, NZ (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30 Supported by Daniel Boone) 20.02.73 Sportsdome Rotorua (Supported by Daniel Boone) New Zealand 21.02.73 Municpal Theatre Napier (Supported by Daniel Boone) New Zealand 22.02.73 Opera House, Palmerston North, NZ (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30 Supported by Daniel Boone) 24.02.73 ? Australia 25.02.73 ? Australia 26.02.73 ? Australia 27.02.73 ? Australia 28.02.73 ? Australia 01.03.73 ? Australia 02.03.73 ? Australia 03.03.73 ? Australia 04.03.73 ? Australia 05.03.73 ? Australia 06.03.73 ? Australia 08.03.73 Town Hall Hong Kong 23.03.73 Worksop Intercon UK 24.03.73 Nottingham Intercon UK 25.03.73 St Georges Hall Blackburn UK 26.03.73 Leeds Town Hall UK 27.03.73 Town Hall Oakengates UK 29.03.73 City Hall Salisbury UK *CANCELLED* 30.03.73 London Rainbow Theatre UK 31.03.73 California Ballroom Dunstable UK 01.04.73 Wood's Sport Centre Colchester UK 06.04.73 Heavy Steam Machine Stoke UK 07.04.73 Scunthorpe Baths Hall UK 08.04.73 Nottingham Grey Trooper UK 14.04.73 Birmingham Top Rank UK 12.04.73 Munich Löwenbräukeller Bravo Super Disco Germany 26.04.73 City Hall Salisbury UK 27.04.73 Hereford Flamingo UK 28.04.73 Southport Floral Hall UK 06.05.73 Concert Hall Amsterdam Holland 17.05.73 City Hall Newcastle UK 18.05.73 Top Rank Doncaster UK 19.05.73 Drill Hall Peterborough UK 20.05.73 Top Rank Birmingham UK 21.05.73 City Hall Sheffield UK 24.05.73 Mecca Palais Nottingham UK 26.05.73 Winther Gardens Banbury UK 28.05.73 Cinerama Theatre St Ives Huntingdon UK 29.05.73 Civic Hall Barrow UK 03.06.73 Locarno Bristol UK 08.06.73 Winther Gardens Blackpool UK 09.06.73 Free Trade Centre Manchester UK 15.06.73 Victoria Hall Hanley Stoke On Trent UK 16.06.73 Stadium Liverpool UK 18.06.73 De Monfort Hall Leicester UK 21.06.73 Marina Theatre Great Yarmouth UK 22.06.73 Civic Hall Greenwich East London UK 23.06.73 Bradford University UK 24.06.73 Civic Centre Whiteheaven UK 20.07.73 Hemel Hampstead Pavillion UK 21.07.73 London Palladium UK 22.07.73 Palace Lido Isle Of Man UK 22.08.73 Stockholm Gröne Lund Sweden 23.08.73 Vejle Idrættens Hus Denmark 24.08.73 Aalborg Hallen Denmark 25.08.73 Viborg Tingshallen Denmark 26.08.73 Copenhagen KB Hallen Denmark 02.11.73 City Hall Newcastle UK 09.11.73 Bellevue Manchester UK 10.11.73 Krussal Southend UK 17.11.73 Loughborough University UK 29.11.73 The Dome Brighton UK 05.12.73 Bremen Sporthalle Germany 07.12.73 Hamburg Musikhalle Germany 08.12.73 Festhalle Stadthagen Germany 09.12.73 Stadthalle Wolfsburg Germany 11.12.73 Düsseldorf Rheinhalle Germany 12.12.73 Stadthalle Attendorn Germany 13.12.73 Dortmund Kleine Westfahlenhalle Germany 15.12.73 München Circus Krone Germany 16.12.73 Nürnberg Meistersingerhalle Germany 17.12.73 Frankfurt Jahrhunderthalle Germany 21.12.73 London Rainbow Theatre UK 1974 26.04.74 Bournemouth Winter Gardens UK *CANCELLED * 27.04.74 Brighton Dome UK *CANCELLED * 28.04.74 Bristol Colston Hall UK *CANCELLED * 29.04.74 Plymouth Guild Hall UK *CANCELLED * 03.05.74 Leicester University Hall UK *CANCELLED * 04.05.74 Lancaster UK *CANCELLED * 05.05.74 Newcastle City Hall UK *CANCELLED * 06.05.74 Hull UK *CANCELLED * 07.05.74 Southport Floral Hall UK *CANCELLED * 10.05.74 Glasgow Apollo Scotland *CANCELLED * 16.05.74 Liverpool Montfort Hall UK *CANCELLED * 17.05.74 Manchester Free Trage Hall UK *CANCELLED * 18.05.74 Charlton Athletic Footballclub UK *CANCELLED* 19.05.74 Hanley Victoria Hall, Staffs UK *CANCELLED * 22.05.74 Leeds University Hall UK *CANCELLED * 23.05.74 Bradford St. George's Hall UK *CANCELLED * 24.05.74 Sheffield City Hall UK *CANCELLED * 21.08.74 Blackpool Winter Gardens UK 23.08.74 Southport UK 25.08.74 Palace Theatre Islo Of Man UK 03.10.74 Helsinki Koncerthuset Finland 05.10.74 Koncerthuset Stockholm Sweden 06.10.74 Oslo Njårdhallen Norway 08.10.74 Gothenbourg Scandinavium Sweden 09.10.74 Copenhagen Falkoner Teatret Denmark 10.10.74 Vejle Idrættens Hus Denmark 11.10.74 Hjørring Dyrskuehallen Denmark 12.10.74 Silkeborg Søholthallen Denmark 13.10.74 Odense Fyens Forum Denmark 15.10.74 Hamburg Musikhalle Germany 16.10.74 Bremen Stadthalle Germany 17.10.74 Frankfurt Jahrhunderthalle Germany 18.10.74 Heidelberg Stadthalle Germany 20.10.74 Neumünster Holstenhalle Germany 21.10.74 Fallingbostel Heidemarkthalle Germany 22.10.74 Düsseldort Philipshalle Germany 24.10.74 Berlin Deutchlandhalle Germany 25.10.74 Hannover Niedersachsenhalle Germany 26.10.74 Dortmund Westfalenhalle Germany 28.10.74 Wien Stadthalle Austria 29.10.74 Basel Volkhaus Switzerland 16.11.74 Bath Pavillion UK 18.11.74 Plymouth Guild Hall UK 21.11.74 Locarno Sunderland UK 22.11.74 Edinburgh University Scotland 23.11.74 Glasgow University Scotland 30.11.74 Leicester University UK 03.12.74 Salford University UK *CANCELLED * 04.12.74 Liverpool University UK *CANCELLED * 05.12.74 Middelsbrough Town Hall UK *CANCELLED * 06.12.74 Kingston upon Hull University UK 07.12.74 London Imperial College UK 10.12.74 Bristol Colston Hall UK 11.12.74 Birmingham Town Hall UK 13.12.74 Southend Kursaal UK 1975 10.04.75 Holstebrohallen Holstebro Denmark 11.04.75 Copenhagen Brøndbyhallen Denmark 12.04.75 Gothenburg Scandinavium Sweden 13.04.75 Lund Olympen Sweden 14.04.75 Stockholm Konserthuset Sweden 15.04.75 Stockholm Konserthuset Sweden 17.04.75 Idrættens Hus, Vejle Denmark 18.04.75 Fyns Forum, Odense Denmark 19.04.75 Tinghallen, Viborg Denmark 23.04.75 Berlin Deutschlandhalle Germany 24.04.75 Braunschweig Stadthalle Germany 25.04.75 Oldenburg Wesser-Ems Halle Germany 26.04.75 Essen Grugahalle Germany 27.04.75 Mainz Reihngoldhalle Germany 28.04.75 Mannheim Rosengarten Germany 29.10.75 Karlsruhe Gartenhalle Germany 30.04.75 Offenbach Stadthalle Germany 02.05.75 München Circus Krone Germany 03.05.75 Stuttgart Killesberg Messehalle Germany 16.07.75 ?Munich Germany 27.07.75 Palace Theatre Isle Of Man UK 09.08.75 Town Hall Auckland New Zealand 10.08.75 Founders Theatre Hamilton New Zealand 13.08.75 Town Hall Wellington New Zealand 15.08.75 Town Hall Christchurch New Zealand 16.08.75 Regent Theatre, Dunedin, NZ (Support act Tussock) 18.08.75 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney Australia 19.08.75 Festival Hall, Melbourne Australia 21.08.75 Thebarton Town Hall, Adelaide Australia 22.08.75 Entertainment Centre, Perth Australia 23.08.75 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide Australia 25.08.75 Festival Hall, Melbourne Australia 28.08.75 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney Australia 29.08.75 Festival Hall, Brisbane Australia 30.08.75 Festival Hall, Brisbane Australia 11.09.75 Pavilion Theatre Seattle USA 13.09.75 Santa Monica Seattle Civic Audit. USA 1976 21.01.76 Chattanooga Memorial Auditorium USA 22.01.76 Nashville War Memorial USA 23.01.76 Terre Haute Hulman Civic Center USA 28.01.76 Columbus Ohio Veterans Momorial USA 29.01.76 Indianapolis Convention Center USA 30.01.76 Chicago Aragon Ballroom USA 31.01.76 Cleveland Music Hall USA 01.02.76 Charleston Civic Center USA 05.02.76 Lewiston Maine USA 06.02.76 Boston Orpheum Theatre USA 07.02.76 Buffalo New Century Centre USA 08.02.76 Toronto Massey Hall Canada 12.02.76 Pittsburgh Stenley Theatre USA 13.02.76 Philidelphia Tower Theatre USA 14.02.76 University Campua Kutztown, Washington USA 15.02.76 Richmond The Mosque USA 18.02.76 Memphis Ellis Auditorium USA *CANCELLED* 19.02.76 Atlanta Fox Theatre USA *CANCELLED* 20.02.76 Jacksonville Coliseum USA 21.02.76 Edmunds Activities Centre, Stetson University, Deland, FL (Supported by Eric Carmen) 22.02.76 Jai Alai, Daytona Beach, Miami, FL (Supported by Eric Carmen & Bob Seger) 26.02.76 Akron Ohio Civic Theatre USA 27.02.76 Detroit Masonic Auditorium USA 28.02.76 Flint Michigan I.M.A USA 29.02.76 Gran Rapids Grand Valley State College, Allendale USA 04.03.76 Green Bay Wisconsin Brown Country Arena, Michigan USA 05.03.76 St. Paul Minnesota Civic Center, Minneapolis USA 06.02.76 Davenport Iowa RKO Orpheum, Moline USA 07.03.76 Kansas City Capri Theatre USA March 10, 1976 Mary Sawyer Auditorium, La Crosse, WI (Supported by Kansas & Eric Carmen) 11.03.76 Milwaukee Riverside Theatre USA 12.03.76 Ambassador Theatre St. Louis USA 13.03.76 Tulsa Fairgrounds Pavillion USA *CANCELLED* 14.03.76 Dallas McFarland Auditorium USA *CANCELLED* 18.03.76 Seattle USA *CANCELLED* 19.03.76 Portland USA 24.03.76 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium USA 30.04.76 Herning Hallen Denmark 01.05.76 Gothenburg Scandinavium Sweden 02.05.76 Lund Olympen Sweden 05.05.76 Stockholm Gröne Lund Sweden 07.05.76 Fyns Forum Odense Denmark 08.05.76 Copenhagen Brøndby Hallen Denmark 11.05.76 Hamburg Congress Centrum Germany 13.05.76 Essen Grugahalle Germany 14.05.76 Köln Sporthalle Germany 15.05.76 München Circus Krone Germany 16.05.76 Berlin Eissporthalle Germany 16.08.76 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza Kosei Nenkin Japan 17.08.76 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza Kosei Nenkin Japan 18.08.76 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza Kosei Nenkin Japan 19.08.76 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza Kosei Nenkin Japan 22.08.76 Osaka Koseinen KinKaiKan Hall Japan 25.08.76 Kosei Nenkin Osaka Japan 26.08.76 Kokusai Kaikan Kobe Japan 27.08.76 Kaikan Kyoto Japan 28.08.76 Tokyo Budokan Hall Japan 1977 1978 26.01.78 Zaragosa Spain 27.01.78 Barcelona Nuveo Pabellon Spain 30.01.78 Zürich Volkshaus Switzerland 31.01.78 Linz Sporthalle Austria 01.02.78 TV Munich Germany 03.02.78 Ludwigshafen Friedrich Eberthalle Germany 04.02.78 Düsseldorf Philipshalle Germany 06.02.78 Erlangen Stadthalle Germany 07.02.78 Hof Freiheitshalle Germany 09.02.78 Offenbach Stadthalle Frankfurt Germany 10.02.78 Hamburg Musikhalle Germany 11.02.78 Svendborg Tvedhallen Denmark 13.02.78 Copenhagen Falkoner Teater Denmark 15.02.78 Stockholm Göta Lejon Sweden 24.02.78 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 22.03.78 Kansas City, MO (Supporting Angel. Sweet cancelled but gig went ahead) 29.03.78 Onondaga War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (supporting Bob Seger) 30.03.78 Johnstown (supporting Bob Seger) 31.03.78 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (supporting Bob Seger) 05.04.78 Jai Alai Fronton, Hartford, CT (supporting Bob Seger) 07.04.78 Baltimore Civic Centre, Baltimore, MD (supporting Bob Seger) 08.04.78 Broome County Arena, Binghamton, NY (supporting Bob Seger) 11.04.78 Wichita, KS (supporting Bob Seger) 12.04.78 Omaha, NB (supporting Bob Seger) 14.04.78 Allen County War Memorial ColiseumFort Wayne, IN (supporting Bob Seger) 15.04.78 Riverfront Coliseum Cincinnati, OH (supporting Bob Seger) 16.04.78 Terra Haute (supporting Bob Seger) 19.04.78 St. Poul, MN (supporting Bob Seger) 20.04.78 Milwaukee, WI (supporting Bob Seger) 21.04.78 Dane County Coliseum Madison, WI (supporting Bob Seger) April 22, 1978 Met Sport Center, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Bob Seger) 24.04.78 Chicago Stadium Chicago, IL (supporting Bob Seger) 25.04.78 St. John Arena Columbus, OH (supporting Bob Seger) 26.04.78 South Bend, IN (supporting Bob Seger) 28.04.78 Indianapolis, IN (supporting Bob Seger) 29.04.78 Rupp Arena Lexington, KY (supporting Bob Seger) 30.04.78 Mid South Coliseum Memphis, TN (supporting Bob Seger) 03.05.78 Boutwell Stadium Birmingham, AL (Infamous show where BC fell over drunk on stage. supporting Bob Seger) 04.05.78 Riverside Centroplex Baton Rouge, LA (supporting Bob Seger) 06.05.78 Atlanta, GA (supporting Bob Seger) 27.05.78 Waterloo, IO (supporting Rush) 28.05.78 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI (with Rush and Uriah Heep) 31.05.78 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with No Dice and Uriah Heep) 02.06.78 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 03.06.78 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Foghat and Cheap Trick) 04.06.78 Civic Centre, Providence, RI 08.06.78 Hershey Arena, Hershey, PA 09.06.78 Rochester Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY (Support REO Speedwagon)(unconfirmed) 10.06.78 Cammack Arena (Suffolk Forum), Cammack, NY (Support REO Speedwagon) (unconfirmed) 11.06.78 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (Support REO Speedwagon) 13.06.78 Philadelphia Spectrum 29.06.78 Coliseum, British Columbia, SC (unconfirmed) 30.06.78 Greenboro Coliseum, NC 02.07.78 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN 04.07.78 Gulf Coast Arena, Biloxi, MS (Louisiana LeRoux, Eddie Money, Alice Cooper) 05.07.78 Jackson Memorial Coliseum, FL (unconfirmed) 07.07.78 Sportatorium, Miami, Florida (With Alice Cooper) 08.07.78 Lakeland Civic Theatre, FL 09.07.78 Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum, FL (Brian'slast gig with Sweet. With Alice Cooper) 1979 (Brian left the band and now they continued with three) 09.06.79 Palladium Theater New York (supporting Journey) 10.06.79 Corten Park New Jersey (supporting Journey) 12.06.79 Broome County Arena Binghamton New York (supporting Journey) 13.06.79 Merriweather Post Pavillion Columbia (supporting Journey) 15.06.79 Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs New York (supporting Journey) 16.06.79 Orpheum Theater Boston Massachussetts (supporting Journey) 17.06.79 Merriweather Post Pavillion Columbia (supporting Journey) 18.06.79 Civic Center Baltimore (supporting Journey) 19.06.79 Savannah, Georgia, Civic Centre (supporting Kiss) 21.06.79 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, Alabama (supporting Blue Oyster Cult) 22.06.79 Odessa, Texas (supporting Cheap Trick) 23.06.79 Sunken Garden Theatre, San Antonio, Texas 24.06.79 Austin, Texas (supporting Cheap Trick) 26.06.79 Dallas, Texas (supporting Cheap Trick) 28.06.79 Coliseum, Houston, Texas 29.06.79 Corpus Christi, Texas (supporting Cheap Trick) 30.06.79 Shreveport, Louisiana (supporting Cheap Trick) 01.07.79 Dallas Convention Centre, Dallas, Texas (supporting Cheap Trick) 02.07.79 Lloyd Noble Centre, Norman (supporting Cheap Trick) 1980 1981 02.01.81 London Lyceum UK 04.01.81 London Lyceum UK 06.03.81 Newcastle City Hall UK 07.03.81 Nottingham Rock City UK 10.03.81 Cardiff Top Rank Wales 11.03.81 Wakefield Unity Hall UK 12.03.81 Liverpool Royal Court UK 13.03.81 London Queen Mary College UK 14.03.81 Bath Pavilion UK 17.03.81 Hanley Victoria hall UK *Cancelled* 18.03.81 Lancaster University UK 20.03.81 Glasgow University Scotland